The Bottom of a Skyscraper
by DetectiveObsessed
Summary: Picks up where 15.09 left off. As Amanda falls off the wagon, she falls much deeper than anyone would have ever thought. Can Fin help her climb back to where she was or is it too late? No major ships but VERY strong Fin/Amanda friendship (or pre relationship). TRIGGER WARNING: gambling-sexual violence-self harm
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Post 15.09. Hoping to ease the pain until the new year of new episodes.(: Please let me know what you think! Don't be afraid to review constructive ****criticism. Just don't be mean! **

Nick Amaro was tempted to ignore the incoming call from his fellow detective Amanda Rollins. He had lost an unbelievable amount of respect for her over the past couple of days. Her sudden aggression towards everyone was simply uncalled for, especially because they were all trying to protect her. He was infuriated when he heard what she had said to his partner.

"_I don't need to pay someone to listen to my problems."_

How dare she say that to someone who had been through as much as Liv?

However, once he realized that it was just past midnight and she was not on any case that he knew of, he figured there must be a reason she was calling him.

"Amaro." He answered his phone.

He was taken aback when he heard a sob come from the other end. "Nick I'm so sorry." She slurred.

He could barley understand her. Something was not right.

He stayed silent for a moment as he motioned Fin over to his desk and put his Iphone on speaker, they were the only detectives left in the squad room.

"Nick y-you there?" She muttered out. It was almost impossible to hear her garbled speech over the noise in the background.

"Yeah Amanda I'm here. Fin is with me too you're on speaker." Nick said quietly.

Fin spoked up, "Where are you 'Manda?"

"Um.. I'm in a room. I was at a…." She paused for a moment.

"You went to your meeting right?" Fin asked. He was getting worried.

They heard the women take a deep, shaky breath through the phone. "No. I fucked up. I'm so sorry."

The two men sighed in disappointment and looked at each other. Fin was the first to speak up. "Goddammit Amanda."

She broke down at the other end of the line. "Fin I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I was on the way to the meeting and it was on the way and I passed this place and I couldn't do it. And now I don't know wha- what happened."

Amaro was pissed. Why the hell was she even calling him anyway? "What do you mean you don't know what happened?" He said, getting heated. Fin shot him a warning glance. The man was too damn protective of her all the time.

"I don't know. I didn't feel good and I was going to leave but a couple of people grabbed me and took me in this room. They took my badge and gun, and all of my money." She muttered. It was clear that she was intoxicated.

Fin looked up. "They mugged you? Amanda are you okay did they hurt you?"

There was a pause for a moment, as if she was contemplating what to say. "They through me around a little bit but nothing too bad. I'm just dizzy.."

"Can you walk?" Amaro asked.

"No. I can't really move too much." She said. Her voice was quivering.

Fin groaned, the concern on his face growing more and more obvious every time she spoke. "Okay where are you Amanda? We're coming to get you."

"It's a place called 'Mark & Tony's', only about a block away from my building."

Nick looked down at his phone, about to hang up. "Alright Amanda we're coming to get you.

* * *

The car ride to the casino was a bit awkward. Nick was still pissed off, but the call did worry him a bit. She was probably just drunk out of her mind after a relapse. He had to admit he was sad about Amanda falling off the wagon. She had basically written her own death sentence with the captain. She was a good detective, just with some major problems she needed to work out.

Fin, on the other hand, did not have a bit of anger left in him. He couldn't. There was not any room for anger because his body was drowning in a sea of worry. Amanda wouldn't have just made that call if something weren't seriously wrong. Nick just thought she was drunk, but Fin knew it was past that. He had seen her sloppy drunk before during the many trips to the bar they had taken after long cases. Her speech has never been so unintelligible.

"I don't know man, something's seriously off." Fin said as Nick braked at a red light about three blocks away from their destination.

Nick half-rolled his eyes at Fin's concern. "She's had a bad week. Probably just got clobbered while she was jumping off the wagon."

Fin wanted to call Nick out on his choice of words. "_She jumped off the wagon"? _He wanted to dare him to name an addict of any kind that hadn't fallen off the wagon at least once.

"Yeah but something didn't sound right. If she can't even move that's more than drunk."

"Well let's go in and see." Nick said as he parked in front of the bar/casino and unbuckled his seatbelt. The two men walked out of the police car and into the discrete building. As they walked in they were immediately met with the heavy smell of smoke. The gamblers were alarmed at the sight of cops and prepared to clear out. Fin and Nick scanned the dingy building for a sight of Amanda but could not find any.

Nick approached what seemed to be the owner. The man threw his hands up in the air. "Look man there's nothing illegal going on here just leave me alone."

Fin chuckled sarcastically. "Calm down we're not here to give you a hard time. We're just lookin' for our friend."

Nick rolled his eyes at Fin's use of the word 'friends'. He'd call her more of a nuisance.

The man looked up at the detectives. "Well there's a lot of people in here, detectives. You're gonna have to describe your friend for me."

Nick smiled at the man, trying to be friendly. "Yeah she's blond, about 5'5", early 30's."

The man smiled. "Ahhhh! She's a cop, right?"

Both men nodded.

Then suddenly the man's demeanor changed. "I think I know what you guys want."

"And what exactly is that?" Fin asked. He was getting worried again.

"I think you know." The man replied.

Nick decided to play along. He smiled with a chuckle, "Can you give it to us?"

The man nodded, "Follow me."

Fin and Nick did as they were told and followed the man through the sketchy building. They were walking towards a door at the back. "I don't know if she's gonna be very aware, my guys already did a number on her." He stopped walking just as he was about the push the door open. "But, I have a feeling you gentleman like the submissive type anyways."

The man pushed the door open and held it for Nick and Fin to walk through. As soon as they entered they stopped dead in their tracks, not believing their eyes. This was not good. At all.

**CLIFF HANGER! Ahh sorry! i'll update soon but motivational reviews ALWAYS help to speed up the process. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews! Please keep it up. They're great motivation to help me write faster.**

**ALSO: I have recently decided I'm going to start writing request one or two shots. See my profile for more details!(: **

The door closed behind them as the man walked away.

"Oh my god, Amanda." Fin shouted as her knelt down beside his partner.

She was slumped against a wall on the floor, about ready to tip over. Bruises covered her face and bite marks polluted her neck. Long, narrow red marks were spread across her arms, obviously from the belt that was missing from her pants. Her shirt was ripped completely open, the jacket she wore tossed across the room. Her white lacey bra had bloodstains on it. Her pants were barley covering her underwear and unzipped.

She was barley conscious, really in and out. Fin put his hand on her shoulder and was disappointed when she recoiled to the best of her little ability.

"Amanda it's me. Nicks here too. You're okay baby." Fin said quietly. She groaned and opened her eyes a little bit. She appeared to smile a tiny bit when she saw the two detectives standing over her.

Nick knelt down on the other side of the battered detective. "Rollins, who did this to you?"

He just got a mumble in responds.

He tried again, "Amanda, I know you can do it. Tell me who hurt you I'll go get them right now."

Finally, she spoke the best she could. "Th-there were five."

Nick sighed and looked down at his feet. If these bastards gang raped her he was going to kill every single one of them.

"Was the man who led us in here one of them?" Fin asked quietly. His hand was still gently rubbing her shoulder.

She nodded.

Seeing that, Nick stormed out of the room, leaving Amanda with Fin.

"We're gonna get you out of there in a minute baby." He comforted.

She slouched a little more so she was lying on her side, groaning in pain. The noises she was making sent chills down Fin's spine. They were the same noises she was making when she got shot. Every time she groaned he could hear the agony in her voice.

"I-I'm so sorry Fin." She said as her eyes began to glaze over in tears.

He lowered himself a little more so he could see her face. "Don't worry about it right now Amanda. We're going to get you to a hospital, it'll be okay." He said as he grabbed her hand.

She smiled a little bit at the gesture.

"Can you move Amanda?" Fin asked.

She looked down at her beaten body. "Not much."

Fin groaned. He knew she would be humiliated if he carried her out in front of the entire casino but it didn't seem he had a choice.

They both jumped as they heard Nick yell for them. "Bus is here!"

"Alright Amanda I'm gonna pick you up okay?" Fin warned. The last thing he wanted to do was catch her off guard and scare her.

She nodded slightly and tried to get in a position making it easier for Fin.

Fin carefully maneuvered his arms under her knees and shoulders. He began to lift her up but paused abruptly when she cried out.

"We can get a stretcher baby."

"No, it's okay just go." She whispered.

He further continued to lift his partner up into his arms. His heart was breaking at the sounds of every little whimper she made. He was tempted to put her down when he saw the stream of tears cascading down her bruised cheeks.

The gamblers Nick had positioned at the walls of the shady casino were looking on with sick smirks on their faces. Nick was escorting them out and opened the door to the ambulance.

The paramedic stepped out and began to help lift Amanda into the bus. He gasped as he saw here. "God they really did a number on this one."

"Five guys actually. She's an SVU detective, Amanda Rollins." Nick said, gesturing to the uni taking the man that appeared to be the owner to a squad car.

The paramedic looked down at Amanda, now in the stretcher, and was overtaken by a sad look. "Oh my god, Rollins."

"What you know her?" Fin asked.

"Yeah I've worked with her a couple of times. Shit we gotta get these guys." He said somberly.

Nick waved them goodbye, "I know I'm on it. I'll meet you at Mercy soon. I'm gonna go call everyone."

Fin nodded at him as he climbed in the ambulance and took his spot next to Amanda.

The sirens blared as they began to race through the street. The medic came up and kneeled down next to Amanda. "Amanda its Dan Collins. Do you remember me?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile. Fin noticed the grip she had on his hand became a little stronger.

Dan spoke up again, "Alright sweetie do you think you have any major injuries? Broken ribs…."

She nodded as soon as he mentioned the ribs.

"Can you tell me what side?"

She remained silent.

"Left?" Dan reached down and applied a small amount of pressure on the left side of her rib cage. Amanda recoiled instantly as his hand came in contact with her bare skin.

He immediately removed his hand. "So the left side?"

She shook her head. "No. Sorry it's just.."

Dan shot Fin a quick glance. Fin gave her hand a squeeze. "It's alright baby. No one's going to hurt you here."

She nodded.

This time Dan went and applied some pressure to the right side of her rib cage. As soon as his hand came in contact with her body he knew he had found the broken rib or ribs. She cried out and gasped in pain, looking at Fin with tears in her eyes.

Dan nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard before standing up to get a blanket. He covered up Amanda's exposed body and prepared her to depart from the ambulance into the cold. They felt the bus come to a stop in the hospital parking lot.

"We'll wait for the nurses to come out." Dan said to Fin. "They'll take her back to check her out and you can go to the waiting room. I'm sure a doctor will come out and let you know what is going on before too long."

Fin nodded and looked down at Amanda. "Did you get that baby?"

She nodded. Just then the doors on the bus swung open and four nurses helped wheel Amanda out of the ambulance, through the hospital doors, and out of Fin's sight.

* * *

He walked into the waiting room and took a seat. Starring at his feet for what felt like hours waiting for some news. He was broken out of his trance when he heard his name.

"Are you Fin?"

Fin looked up at the man approaching him and could not believe his eyes. Son of a bitch. He stood up and walked toward the man wearing the stupid little hat.

"Uhh, my name is Nate." The man said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah I know who you are." Fin said roughly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! New chapter! Once again I'd like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. They mean the world to me. Please keep it up!(: **

**Just a pre chapter warning thingy: If you haven't seen 15.09 yet you really need to for this chapter. It's a fantastic episode, you'll enjoy watching it. It's free on the SVU portion of NBC's website, or on Hulu. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Uhh, my name is Nate." The man said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah I know who you are." Fin said roughly.

Nate nodded. He didn't appear to be surprised by Fin's hostility. "You're Amanda partner right?"

"Yeah. "

There was a slight pause. Nate nervously shifted his weight to the other leg. "Is she.. She's gonna be okay? Right?"

Fin wanted to deck the man in the face right there. "Does having your clothes all ripped off, being drugged, and having broken ribs sound okay to you?"

"Oh my god." Nate whispered, reaching up to adjust his hat.

"Man, take that stupid hat off." Fin yelled.

Nate nodded and took the hat off. "What happened? Where was she?"

Fin stepped closer to Nate and looked him directly in the face. "We don't know what happened yet but we found her in a fucking casino."

Nate sighed and rolled his eyes. "God I should have checked on her. She's been under a lot of stress I should have seen it coming."

Fin chuckled at the man's stupidity. "Yeah. I'm sure you thirteenth steppin' her and who knows how many other woman really helped."

"Look, I'm not proud of what I did."

Fin gave him a huge fake smile. "Yeah I'm sure you're not."

Nate rolled his eyes. "But I really saw something in Amanda. I was planning on coming to apologize."

"Don't even bother. Why would she wanna talk to you?"

"Well I don't know if I want to anymore, now that she gave up on the program. I don't know if I can keep myself around that." Nate said, acting as if he were some AA god.

Fin snapped. "You do realize that YOU did this right? YOU led her on. YOU cheated on her. She may have gotten raped because of YOU."

Nate threw his hands up. "WOAH. I didn't make her gamble. I didn't take her to a casino. And RAPED? She may have been RAPED?"

Fin took a step even closer to the prick. "I don't know! But, even if I did I wouldn't tell you. It's none of you're damn business."

"Well it's my business more than it is yours!" Nate began to speak louder, getting heated.

"You're just a prick who gets off on playing any woman you can." Fin spat in his face.

"Look if she was raped it's completely my business." Nate said, taking a step back, away from Fin.

"Yeah? What makes you think that?"

"Well I slept with her for two months, didn't I? I know what's rough sex and what's not with her." He paused to take in Fin's blisteringly angry expression. "And with Amanda, that may be hard to tell."

"Get the hell out of here." Fin said, gesturing to the door.

Nate hesitated and began to speak but was quickly interrupted by Fin.

"You can either walk out of here, or I'm gonna carry your ass out!" Fin yelled, causing the nurses around them to stare.

Nate nodded and walked out the door, putting on his hat in the process.

Fin sat back down in his seat. He pondered why Amanda was even seeing the prick in the first place. She's gorgeous, and it may have just been because he's a man, but Fin didn't think Nate was very good looking. He heard captain lecture Amanda about how relationships in the program can become intimate quickly. That must be how she ended up with Nate, he concluded.

Fin's thought process was interrupted when Captain and Olivia walked in.

"Did I just see Nate walking out of here?" Captain asked.

"Yeah he came in. I Just told him to leave." Fin said calmly.

Liv smiled, "Well from the look on his face you must've done a little more than that."

"The guy's a prick. What was I supposed to do?"

They both sat down on either side of Fin. "No one's saying you did anything wrong, Fin." Liv said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

He nodded.

"Have they told you anything?" Captain asked.

Fin sighed. "No. But, it wasn't good when we found her."

Olivia nodded sadly. "She was at a casino right?"

"Yeah. It doesn't sound like she got very far before something went wrong though." Fin replied.

"Didn't she tell you she was going to a meeting, Fin?" Captain asked.

"Yeah. She said she was on her way but didn't make it. She must've been so stressed out about everything that went down this week…" He sighed. "Dammit I should have offered to drive her."

Liv placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself Fin. She's been acting different with everyone. We all should've seen it coming."

Fin nodded. "Liv what she said to you, about the therapy…"

Liv quickly interrupted him.. "I know she didn't mean it. We all say crazy things when we're under that much stress."

Fin smiled. He was grateful that Liv was not angry with his partner.

Captain spoke up, "She had made it so long. Fin, you don't think she had been gambling before this do you?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I think I would have seen a sign. And she was dating 'Mr. Holier than God' with AA and GA."

"Well 'Mr. Holier than God' turned out not to be so holy." Liv joked, earning a smile from the other two.

Cragen's expression quickly turned somber again as the severity of his youngest detective's situation began setting back in on him. "What was she like when you found her?"

Fin shook his head. "Not good."

"How so?" Liv asked.

He sighed, not really wanted to talk about what he saw. But, he knew it was important for them to know. "She was on slumped over on the ground. Her clothes were pretty much ripped off. There were bite marks on her neck, marks on her arms from being whipped, bruises all over her face." He paused to take a breath, "I think she was drugged. She was barley aware of what was going. It took her a while to even recognize me."

Cragen sighed. "Was she raped?"

Fin shook his head. "I don't know."

Just as Liv was about to speak a doctor came out.

"Amanda Rollins?" She called out.

Cragen, Liv, and Fin all walked up to the doctor.

"How is she?" Captain asked.

"Not good."

* * *

**The next chapter will start to look at the investigation into who assaulted Amanda. It's defiantly not what you're expecting(: We will also find out more about her condition. **


	4. Chapter 4

**WOAH! OVER 50 REVIEWS ALREADY? THAT'S SO AWESOME! Thank you so much guys! Sorry this chapter took a little longer. Please keep up the reviews! Let me know your predictions or maybe any awesome ideas you have! I already have most of the story planned out but ideas are always awesome!(: THANKS ILY YOU ALL! **

* * *

"How is she?" Captain asked.

"Not good."

Captain, Liv, and Fin all sighed sadly. Fin looked at his feet. He really didn't want to hear what else she was going to say.

The doctor continued, "She has two broken ribs, multiple lacerations on her arms, and a fractured wrist."

The detectives exchanged glances. They didn't know if they should be horrified at the injuries or relieved that they're not worse.

The small woman spoke up again. "Her blood alcohol level was 1.6 and there's GHB in her system so we had to pump her stomach."

Fin cringed. He had seen the procedure for pumping someone's stomach before; it's painful and unpleasant.

"Now, she said there were five men attacking her?" The doctor asked, looking at Fin.

He nodded.

Cragen and Liv let out a horrified breath. Fin hadn't mentioned that part in his recount.

The doctor continued. "We did preform a rape kit," she paused.

"And?" Liv pressed.

"It appears she was raped."

Fin felt tears collecting in his eyes.

Captain spoke up. "Was she raped by all five of her attackers?"

The doctor shook her head. "We can't be certain, but it looks like she was only raped once. However, that does not conclude anything about sexual assault. You'll have to ask her about that."

The detectives nodded.

"When can we see her?" Fin asked.

"She still in a bit of distress, so I don't want to overwhelm her." The doctor answered.

They nodded.

"We can let one of you in right now." She looked at Fin. "You're the one who found her?"

He nodded.

The doctor went on, "Since you've already seen her, I think it would be best if you went first. She's in room 309. It's just down that hallway to the right."

The detectives all thanked the doctor and watched her walk away.

"You go ahead Fin. We'll be waiting here." Liv patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Fin said as he turned around on his heel. The walk to Amanda's room felt like miles. He was consumed in thought the entire way. As he arrived at room 309, he paused and took a deep breath. It made him nervous that he had no clue what her mental state was; no clue how to approach her.

Gently, he turned the knob and delicately pushed the door open. The room was dark, only lit by a small lamp. She was lying on the bed propped up on a few pillows. Her face was barley illuminated but he could still see the bruises.

She didn't seem to notice him until he stepped further into the room. Her crystal blue eyes darted toward him, locking onto his. He couldn't tell what emotion they carried. Fear? Or maybe anger?

"Hey girl." He said. They were the same words he spoke when he came to see her after she was shot.

This time however, there was no goofy responds. She tried to smile at him but it was a failed attempt. "Hey Fin."

He took a seat next to her, awkwardly folding his hands in his lap. He wanted so badly to clasp them around hers but he didn't know how she would feel about the contact. "How are you?"

He didn't know if he was asking about her physical or emotional pain. Either could work.

She sighed. "I'm doin' okay."

He nodded. It was clear that she was already on the verge of tears. He decided to go for it and grabbed her hand. To his relief, she gladly accepted the contact. Appearing to take comfort in the gesture.

"Thanks for comin' to get me when I called." She said, squeezing his hand and looking up at him.

Fin starred directly into her eyes, "Don't thank me. That's what partners do, remember?"

She smiled a little bit and nodded. "I don't know how much longer I'll get to call ya my partner, Fin."

He shook his head, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I don't think he'll can ya, Amanda. Caps a good guy. He knows exactly what you're going through."

She sighed and looked down at their interlocked hands, smiling a little bit. "Fin he told me that next time I mess up I'm gone."

Fin sighed. He knew she was in trouble with the captain. "Yeah but he knows how good you've been doing. How involved you were in the program."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah because sleeping with my 'sponsor' is doing really well in the program."

Fin felt angry just at the mention on the douche bag. He was tempted to tell her about him stopping by but decided that that should wait until later.

"He's not the reason you fell off is he?"

She shook her head. "No. I guess it was just-" She paused for a breath, "It was just everything. Lena reminded me of my sister and Nate. I was finally happy with him and then I found out he was never really… You know."

Fin nodded.

She continued, "Then I felt like shit for what I said to Liv and for flippin' out at Nick."

"Well Liv doesn't hold anything against you. I know that."

She nodded and took a sigh of relief. "What about Nick?"

"He was a little peeved when you called but as soon as he saw you it didn't matter anymore." Fin said carefully. He didn't want to upset her but he had to tell the truth.

She nodded and sniffled, smiling a little bit. "Yeah I'm sure it wasn't my finest moment."

Fin smiled a little bit and squeezed her hand. "You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head. "Not from when you guys came to get me."

He nodded. He was almost grateful she didn't remember. She'd probably be humiliated if she did. "Do you remember anything from the attack?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah I remember everything."

Fin look back down at their hands. He didn't want to press her but they needed to get started on the investigation and get these sick bastards in jail.

"Okay. You don't need to give a statement right now but it would really help if you could get me started lookin for these guys."

She nodded. "Well, um. It sounds like you know that there were…"

"Five." Fin finished her sentence. "Do you know who they were?"

Amanda shook her head. "I don't know who they were but I could recognize four of them in a line up."

"Only four?"

She nodded. "The fifth was wearing a mask. "

"Okay. Do you know of a motive?" Fin asked?

She had to take a shaky breath before she answered. "No. I don't think there was one. It seemed that they've done this before. I just happened to be there at the wrong time."

Fin nodded. "They didn't say anything that indicated a motive?"

She thought for a moment. "They guy in the mask did say one thing while he was…" She didn't bother finishing that sentence.

Fin put together that last part. "What did he say?"

"I can't remember exactly. Somehow he knew I was in GA. He said something about me fallin' off the wagon." She said.

"You think he could have known you from a meeting?" Fin asked.

"It's possible."

Fin didn't want to ask his next question but he had to. "So the man in the mask raped you?"

She nodded.

Fin had to take a pause. "Was he the only one?"

She nodded again. "Yeah but they were all.."

Fin nodded and began rubbing his thumb in circles on her hand as he saw her begin to cry.

She inhaled deeply, "They all cleared out when they found my badge. That's when I called you."

Fin sighed. "You sounded a little better on the phone then you did when we got there. Do you remember anything in between?"

She let a tear escape. "Yeah one guy came back. He said he had to fix me up for 'the next group'. I must have resisted because he beat the shit outta me."

"The man who let us in must've thought we were the next group." Fin concluded.

"Yeah." She whispered.

Fin pulled her hands a little closer the him and lowered himself so he could look in her eyes. "We're gonna get these guys, Amanda."

She smiled a little bit. "Thanks Fin"

His expression didn't change. "You know I'm here for ya right?"

She nodded.

"Good." He sat up straight and noticed her struggling not to fall asleep.

"Go to sleep Amanda. I'm gonna go out and tell Nick and Liv you're okay."

She nodded and reluctantly let go of his hands as he stood up. "Are you gonna come back later?"

"Of course" He smiled at her as he walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**WOO update! Sorry it took me a while. DONT WORRY! I'm not giving up on this one. I've actually been writing this for a while just in bits and pieces. It's a longer chapter. And oh my goodness! 70 REVIEWS! That's crazy! The most I've ever had on a story! Thank you so much! Please keep it up!**

Fin looked at his feet as he walked back out to the waiting area. He was a tad bit relieved after seeing his partner. It was good to see her in a more aware state than she had been in before.

As he passed through the hospital corridor and entered the waiting room, he saw his co-workers stand up and quickly approach him. Nick had joined them.

"How's she doin'?" Captain asked.

Fin groaned. "She's not in too much pain. They didn't go easy on her though."

Liv nodded, she saw that coming. "Did she say anything that can help us get started on the-"

She was interrupted by Fin, "She remembers the whole thing up to being rescued."

He paused a moment as the other detectives nodded.

"Doctor was right - she was raped by one guy." He said somberly.

Nick took a long breath before speaking, "Can she ID him?"

Fin shook his head. "Nah, he wore a mask. Only one out of the five she can't recognize."

Liv nodded, "Any motive?"

Fin shook his head again, "She doesn't think so. But the prick in the mask somehow knew she's in GA."

They all stood around for a minute pondering where to start their investigation.

Nick finally spoke up, "So – what? Just wrong place at the wrong time?"

Captain shook his head. "If the _one_ guy who raped her was the only guy trying to conceal his identity, this has to have been set up."

"I mean she was at a casino. This guy could have been another relapsed gambler who just knew she would recognize him." Nick said, triggering an eye roll from his partner.

Fin spoke up, "Nick you saw here, they beat the shit outta her. This is too personal for just a random assault."

Sensing conflict, Cragen decided to change the topic. "Nick, did you find anything after Fin left with the bus?"

He grunted, "No. Some of the other gamblers saw the man who led Fin and I in take her to the back room. They said she looked pretty intoxicated and just assumed she was consenting."

"They must've slipped her drink while she was playing." Liv thought out loud.

Nick nodded, "She was at a blackjack table."

Cragen let out a disappointed sigh. He was crushed to know she'd fallen all of the way into blackjack.

Nick continued, "Someone could have easily slipped something in while she wasn't looking."

Captain nodded, "Okay. We'll approach it as a planned attack. Liv and Nick, you go get every account from every person in that casino. Me and Fin will stay here and take her statement when she wakes up."

Liv looked up and shot Nick a glance. He understood and spoke for her, "Wouldn't it be better if we let Liv take her statement?"

"She's closest with her partner, let's have him do it." Cragen said, patting Fin on the shoulder.

With that, Nick and Liv said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

Captain turned and looked at Fin. "Do you think she could handle another visitor?"

Fin sighed, thinking about how sure Amanda was that she'd be losing her job. "Yeah. She's convinced this is gonna take her badge though."

Cragen shook his head. He remembered back to the day a year ago when she came clean to him about her gambling addiction. Even though he had his suspicions, it was still shocking to hear it come from her. But, he was sympathetic. Being a recovered alcoholic he could easily relate to her. However, he also remembered telling her that if she screwed up again he'd have to fire her. He himself did not intent on doing that – but, he knew who would.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He said to Fin.

* * *

They stopped in the hall a few feet before her hospital room.

"Okay I'll only stay for a few minutes," Captain said, "then I want you to take her statement."

Fin sighed. "She's not gonna want to give it to me right now."

"We need to catch these guys Fin. Don't approach it from a cop's standpoint. Just remember what these bastards did to your partner." Cragen softened his voice a little as he didn't want passer byes to hear their conversation.

Fin nodded and captain reached to knock on the door but was stopped.

Fin looked him directly in the eyes, "Cap, these guys did a number on her. I just don't want you to be surprised."

He watched as his boss' eyes were overcome by grief and sadness.

Captain nodded, "Okay Fin."

He proceeded to knock and slowly open the door.

As they walked in they saw her lying on her side and assumed she was still asleep. Captain turned to walk out but stopped in his tracks when they saw her move.

"You awake?" Fin asked.

She nodded as she tried to readjust herself so she was sitting it. "Yeah sorry."

Fin smiled at her, "Don't be sorry. Cap's here too." He gestured over to their boss. He thought he should let her know of his presence just in case she hadn't noticed already.

She looked up at her captain with a nervous look on her face. "Oh hey cap."

He smiled at her kindly, taking a seat to her right side. Fin was standing behind him. "Hey Amanda. How are you feeling?"

She smiled, "I'm okay. Better that I got some sleep."

He smiled awkwardly, wanting so bad to address the elephant in the room but he didn't know how to bring it up.

She knew what he was thinking about. "Captain, I'm so sorry." She felt stupid. She felt like an elementary-schooler apologizing to her teacher.

He shook him head, "Amanda I really don't want you to worry about it right now."

She sighed, "No – I screwed up bad. This only happened to me because of my own mistake."

Fin sighed at her admission, he was about to tell her not to say that but cap spoke up for him.

The older man spoke, "Amanda you can't blame yourself for this. Even if you did mess up you didn't deserve this."

She nodded – tears were beginning to collect in her eyes. "But, you told me.."

Captain interrupted her, "I'm not gonna take your badge, Amanda. We're gonna work this out with IAB. You'll be back to work as soon as you're ready."

She sighed, grateful for the man's kind heart. "Why though? I've caused more trouble than I've done good since I got up here."

Fin shook his head.

"Amanda you're one of my best detectives. Everyone's got their problems and we help each other deal with them. I'm not gonna let you go back to Atlanta." Captain said.

She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you so much."

Captain smiled and took hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You don't have to thank me. Now, I don't want you to worry about this right now. Just get better so I can getcha back to work."

She nodded as he stood up to walk out. Glancing at Fin as he walked out the door.

Fin knew what his look meant. He also knew that it was important to take her statement now but didn't want to. He almost wished Liv had been elected to hear the story. But, he knew it was important for her partner to be there for her. He took a seat in the chair that captain was sitting in.

"Does that make you feel any better?" He asked as he reached for her hand.

She nodded, "We seriously have the nicest captain".

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, "I know".

There was a silence as she tried to comprehend what captain had told her.

Fin spoke up again, "Amanda, I need to take your statement."

She nodded. "Have you guys found anything?"

"No not yet. Nick and Liv are interviewing all the witnesses now." He said.

She nodded. It was weird being on this side of the interview. She didn't even know where to start with the story. She didn't know how much or what she had to disclose. She didn't want to tell her partner anything. She didn't want him to look down on her. She knew he already thought of her as kind of a little sister – someone he had to look out for. The last thing she needed was his sympathy too.

"You can go as slow as you want." He said.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "I don't even know where to start."

He sighed, "Did you notice anyone putting anything in your drink?"

She shook her head, "No, but I remember starting to feel sick after a couple sips."

"But you kept drinking?"

She began to cry a little bit, "Yeah. I don't know why."

Fin squeezed her shaky hand, "It's okay. When did they take you into the room?"

"About twenty minutes after I got the drink. Um, a guy came up to me and told me to come with him. At first a shook my head but them he put his hands on my shoulder and kind of dragged me up. I assumed I hit some kind of casino limit and they were kicking me out." She took a breath. She was shaky but managing to hold it together.

He nodded, taking some notes with his free hand and pad of paper on his knee, "So he took you into the room?"

She nodded, "Yeah and the four other guys all grabbed me when I go in there."

Fin put his pen down and covered her hand with both of his. "What happened after that?"

She had to take a breath before she continued. "They all just started groping me. One guy ripped off my shirt, another one pulled my pants off."

Fin nodded, giving her a moment to gather herself.

She continued hesitantly. "Then they pushed me over on the ground and that's when the guy in the mask came up and he – he raped me."

Fin nodded and wiped a tear that had fallen from her eyes. "How long did it last?"

"Around ten minutes."

He nodded, "What were the other guys doing?"

She closed her eyes and took a breath, not wanting to continue. "They were all masturbating."

Fin cringed, "Did they ejaculate on you?"

She sighed, "Yes. I'm pretty sure they got samples in the kit."

Fin nodded, grateful they preformed a rape kit while she was unconscious. "What happened after that?"

She sighed, "They all got up and left, the last one threw my clothes at me and I tried to get dressed. "

Fin nodded, "You said something about them leaving once they found your badge?"

She closed her eyes, "While he was raping me one of them found it on my pants. He said something about me being a cop and that they should leave but the others didn't care."

He nodded, "Then when they left you called Nick." He concluded.

"Yeah I had called him earlier about a case so he was first in my recants."

Fin looked up at her and squeezed her hands. "Okay Amanda you did good. Were gonna catch these guys."

"Thanks Fin."

**Please review! And Happy New Year! I hope everyone has a fun and most of all a safe night! I'll be on a plane watching SVU haha(: AND JANUARY 8TH IS ALMOST UPON US! Did you see those teasers? *DEAD***


End file.
